Talk:Zoids VS
Technically it's 'Brad' that's the error, but considering Zoids "Battle Legends" was obviously trying to use the dub names, that would be a mistake, yeah.. It messed up a lot, actually. One needs only listen to the English voices to know they were phoning this translation in. Has anyone actually played these games before posting the articles? Brastle Tiger didn't show up until VS 3 but Kouki Demon, who only fights in a Proto Saber in VS 3, is listed as the pilot. That's just one thing, there's several mistakes out there. It would be nice if three Versus titles had seperate (though short) articles too, maybe with thier respective covers for reference. When played the three games have different stories, characters and vastly varying modifications available. VS 3 has three times the amount of purchaseable zoids as the first VS and only three of the original battle feilds are seen in the third game. I could list the differences between games or available zoids, factions, upgrades, EX attacks, weapons and levels in each game but only if these games are taken seriously. maybe not For all the info and attention given the characters the games are kinda weak. So I take it no one wants seperate/detailed articles on the games? Or the weapons, equipment, battlefields etc. You can make them. Though I suggest using blank formats. I can't help with it though, given the fact I never played the games. And given the fact Necromorphs won't even attack the dub games, can't say I would play the dubs. (Zoids Fanatic 23:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) Not sure how to split an article up. Or upload screen shots 'n stuff. Do you think story lines, differences between the games, battle feild locations, Zoid weapons, armor upgrades and the different EX attacks are worth mentioning? yes. we should also lost the codes. this article needs expansion--Leon35 10:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Shield Liger DCS-J According to what I have heard, this zoid is unlockable in the japanese version of the game. Is it possible to unlock this zoid in the US version? Igmf so, how and if not, why? thanks--Leon35 10:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Yup, you can unlock DCS-J in Battle Legends... if you have a Japanese copy of the original VS game. With data from VS on the same memory card which Battle Legends is saved, the DCS-J is made available and all Zoids in Battle Mode are 15% cheaper. Following the same pattern, if VS 2 or Battle Legends data is on the same memory card as VS 3, several characters start unlocked that would have to be earned otherwise, Zoids are agian 15% off and the Genesis Zabat is available for purchase. If the first VS is on that same memory card, DCS-J will appear in VS 3 as it did in the earlier games. wow. thanks. really good info. very helpful =D--Leon35 11:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Expansion / Splitting I'm not sure how to go about splitting these pages up, or if they should be. I get that if there's enough information, they could be split up, however the major problem is redundant information. The gameplay is basically the same, the featured zoids are largely the same (with some additions in each sequel), and the game modes are also the same. Putting all of this on three different pages doesn't make any sense. Now, there are some things that haven't been mentioned that would be different, most notably the Mission Mode missions. However, I've never seen anything that mentions the missions for VS I & III, probably since they're in Japanese. Someone would have to translate and add that information.--Azimuth727 15:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC)